Possession of Power
by Cactus Luv
Summary: When searching through the library owned by Ms. Flowers, Bonnie finds a book with a spell that she can barely make sense of. And when she finally gets it...she realizes she made a terrible mistake. She had summoned Shinichi. And he's even more powerful...
1. The Library

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…or a dog.**

Bonnie looked around Ms. Flowers library. It had old spell books, scrolls of ancient writing, and stories from years ago. None of her friends knew of this place. Ms. Flowers said it was for a witch's eyes only. Bonnie understood. If her friends were to see some of these writings…especially the ones about bringing the dead back to life, she would never hear the end of persuasion. Her ability was still limited but thanks to Ms. Flowers she had been learning mixtures of herbs and how to control her power.

Bonnie picked up a book, looked through a couple of pages, and then put it back. She walked down to another large shelf filled with dusty books and cobwebs. She skimmed her index finger along the spines of the books as she walked past them. She stopped at one and looked at it. The cover was made of black fur and there was a bookmark. Bonnie flipped to where it was and dropped the book. She let out a silent scream as she looked at the bookmark that had fallen out. It was a tail. But not any tail, a fox tail. A black one with deep red tips…just like Shinichi's.

She looked at the writing on the page. It had curves of ink with dots and lines that made almost impossible designs. The ink was blotched at some points and the paper looked old. Extremely old. It was brown with holes and it smelled like dust and decay. And it dawned on Bonnie that it was calligraphy in Japanese. A language for her that was too painful to even attempt to understand.

But for some reason she seemed to understand it. Well she didn't know what it said, but she could almost see it in English. Her eyes scanned the words as she tried to decode them in her mind. And when she read the last word her mind was finally starting to put together the sentence. It seemed to say: _Bring the demon of which has died at my hands back from the void of which its existence has ceased. Bring back the demon of which died at his own hands. Bring him back to eternally be mine._

When the message was finally clear in her mind Bonnie sighed. Then she realized what she had read and felt a giant lurch in her stomach. She had just summoned a demon.


	2. Coffee with a demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…and I am sad.**

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…_Bonnie's mind repeated as she headed up the stairs. She held the black fur book in her arms clutched tightly and held it close to her chest. What was she going to tell everyone? "Oh hey guys sorry but I kind of summoned a demon and I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think its Shinichi, the guy that killed Damon and caused so much of our lives to go downhill into a massive spiral of doom. Bye." Great.

Bonnie made her way through the boarding house and to the kitchen where Mrs. Flowers was cooking…something.

"Hello dear, have you found anything useful down there?" she said handing Bonnie a cup of tea.

"Um…I-I'm not sure." She took a sip of the bitter tasting, but oddly relaxing tea. "I think I may have read something that I shouldn't have."

"Oh dear, do you know what you read?"

Bonnie gave a shaky breath then handed Mrs. Flowers the black fur book. She cringed at every flip of the paper and felt like screaming when Mrs. Flowers finally found the page.

Mrs. Flowers lifted the tail and set it down gently on the table. Her eyes moved across the page and stopped at what Bonnie could only guess was the summoning spell.

"Oh my…"

Her heart stopped and her body went stiff. She watched as Mrs. Flowers put the tail back and close the book slowly. She looked dazed.

"D-did I do something b-bad?" Bonnie whispered breathing heavily.

"Well dear, you summon a demon. By these writings it's a very powerful one. But I wouldn't worry, for right here it says 'To eternally be mine'."

"You mean it has to listen to me?"

Mrs. Flowers nodded and walked back to where she was cooking.

Bonnie sighed, relieved by the fact that if Shinichi was to come back, she would have all the power over him. She knew exactly what she was going to with him. She would start by forcing him to make another flower for Stefan, and then he'd have to give up his ability to possess.

"Oh when is it going to come?" she asked.

Mrs. Flowers took a taste of some soup like thing she was cooking then without turning she said, "The demon will most likely come when its mind finally awakes. That can range from 1:11 to 12:12."

"Thanks." she said standing up and heading out to her house.

About half way there she thought about when she would tell her friends. Not now, that was too early. Maybe tomorrow. Yes tomorrow sounds good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bonnie squeezed her eyelids tighter as a small beam of sunlight hit her face. She moaned and pulled her pillow over her head wishing for it to go away. Sadly it didn't and even with the pillow over her face it didn't help. She threw the pillow away and sat up. Her head was still heavy with sleep and only one thing could help her. Coffee.

Bonnie headed towards the kitchen in her pajamas which consisted of a simple camisole with pants. When she made it to the kitchen, happy that she didn't run into something like she usually did, she headed for the cabinet to get the coffee mix.

By the time the coffee was ready she was practically asleep again. She was eating cereal slowly, letting the crunching noise drift her off to sleep.

"You going to drink the coffee?"

"Nmm."

"I'll take that as a no." someone sat across from her and drank her coffee.

Bonnie still sat there with her eyes closed, but suddenly remembered the summoning she had done. He eyes shot open and she stared at Shinichi who was putting sugar in the coffee.

"What?" he asked when he noticed that she was staring at him.

"Holy crap!" she shouted and threw her spoon at him. It hit his forehead and he just continued to look at her amused.

"Nice aim." he said rubbing his forehead. "Wasn't that powerful though."

"It worked. Oh my god it actually worked."

"Yes you have brought the dead back to life and I am forever in you debt…etc." said Shinichi taking a sip of the coffee.

Bonnie just stared at Shinichi who stared back. Finally Bonnie took a step towards him.

Shinichi raised one eyebrow and smiled obviously suppressing a laugh. "Jeez girl, relax. I'm not going to bite. If I did I would only hurt myself.

Bonnie looked at him skeptically. She walked over to the table slowly and sat down where she was eating.

"So…I own your soul now or something?"she asked still not fully believing that Shinichi was unable to hurt her.

"Not my soul really, but you can control whether I do something or not. But I doubt you can. You're weak."

"Why must you make an insult out of a simple question?"

Shinichi smiled bigger then laughed silently, "Truth is because it annoys you. Doing that is a lot more fun than just sitting here with you. You don't do anything besides mope around. The only time you actually do something is when you're with your little pals. And even then you're always the third wheel. It's either Elena or Stefan. Never little Bonnie. Who needs a novice witch when you've got that old hag Mrs. Flowers. Let's face it kid you're useless to them. Nothing. A boring little girl that just follows them around."

Bonnie stared at him angrily.

"Oh don't give that look. You now it's true. You've always been the third to come. I'll bet you anything if your 'best friend' had to choose between you and her precious little vampire she would choose him."

"Shut up." said Bonnie. Her voice was dripping with anger.

"You can't control me. You may have brought me back, but this whole deal isn't about who did what. In fact it's about dominance. We are connected by blood now. Your powers flow through my blood stream. Same with mine to you. But it all matters about who can keep the other down. Who is more dominant here, Bonnie? Me or you?" Shinichi was smiling demonically and waiting for her reply.

Bonnie looked at Shinichi. She was scared now. Now he had both his own powers _and_ hers. She could barely do a simple spell without passing out or endangering herself, let alone handle kitsune powers. He was more powerful, he had already known this, and she was weak compared to him. So the only thing she could do was whisper, "You.".


	3. Your pain is my pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(**

"Oh Bonnie you pain me. You sound so disappointed to have me here." said Shinichi with fake hurt.

"Yeah well good. You don't deserve to be happy."

Shinichi was quiet after she said that. But the air was thick. "You think I'm…happy?" he hissed. "I've lost my sister, most of my tails, and now I'm stuck babysitting a pathetic little witch who can't even control her powers!"

Bonnie looked at him. Her anger was starting to show. He had done nothing yet but insult her. "Oh yeah boo-hoo you lost your 'playmate' but gained another one! You lost most of your tails but yet you're still powerful than me! And you are not babysitting me! Hell if anything I should be the one in control! All you do is pull pranks on people and-"

"You think I play pranks?" he said with fury in his eyes. "Not even close! If you put a tack on someone's seat and they sit on it, I'm the one who makes them get Tetanus! If you trip someone, I'm the one that makes them hit their head and get a concussion! If you decide to ditch some kid, I'm the one that gets him kidnapped by some creeper! I do not play pranks! And I swear to god if you even _think_ about trying to deny the fact that I can hurt everyone you love, I'll skin you alive!" he was shouting right in Bonnie's face. He was breathing heavy and fast and then he turned and walked behind her.

"And another warning…" he said from behind her, "Kitsune are very…influential…to humans. When being around one for too long you start to develop the habits that the kitsune has. In this case, you're going to slowly become insane." he laughed cruelly and then said "Tell me Bonnie, can you feel my blood flowing through your veins? Or maybe the sudden urge to cause someone misery." He turned her around and held onto her shoulder so that she was looking at him. "Or maybe the need to have someone to play with."

Bonnie's breaths were coming out more quickly now as she stared into the golden eyes of Shinichi. They seemed to hold insanity inside of them. And the more she stared into them…the more she wished to do what he had said. Her mind was swimming with sudden thoughts and images. It was clouding her vision and a long ringing sound screeched right into her ears.

"No!" she shouted suddenly, trying to become free from his grasp. "Never! I'm not listening to you! I will never become like you; I will _not_ let you hurt this town anymore!"

Shinichi still held her firmly in place and he bent so that he was inches from her face. "And how are you going to stay away from me, hmm?" he said with a sickly sweet voice "You can't." he had become suddenly harsh. "The spell you cast bound us together. I can't be more than fifteen feet away from you at all times. If I do…I feel pain. So much pain. Like something is tearing at my soul and then devouring it. It's a terrible feeling, and the same with happen to you."

"I'll find a way." she hissed coldly.

"Of course," he said smiling again. "And while we wait for you to figure that out, let's go pay your little friends a visit."

/\_/\xXxXxX  
>=0.0=<br>( )/xXxXx

Shinichi made Bonnie call everyone to meet her at the Boardinghouse. He sent her ahead of him, but only fifteen feet ahead. When he had said Bonnie can't be more than fifteen feet away from him…he wasn't lying. She had walked out of the house and towards the Boardinghouse without Shinichi and had walked too far away. And a huge ripping sensation spread through her body. He had warned her and now she obeyed.

By the time she had reached the Boardinghouse it was late noon. She knocked on the door and Mrs. Flowers opened it.

"Hello dear, are you coping well with your guest?" she asked beckoning her in.

"No." she sighed looking behind her to see Shinichi crawling onto the roof. She adjusted the bag that she was carrying and walked inside.

"Bonnie! When Stefan and I got your call we were so worried!" said Elena running up to her. They hugged each other and she led Bonnie to the kitchen where everyone was sitting. Well almost everyone. Bonnie still expected to see Damon sitting at the table.

Bonnie sat down at the table and sighed. Everyone was waiting for her to talk. She had been practically crying when she called everyone. The dread of telling them this was gnawing at her stomach.

"Bonnie. What happened?" asked Meredith looking completely calm.

Bonnie opened her bag and pulled out the black fur covered book. She opened to the page with the tail bookmark and sighed. "This tail…it's…um, I…" Bonnie took a deep breath and decided to start from when she was in the library. "Well, I was in…this library…and I was looking through some old books when I found this." She lifted the book to show everyone the black fur. "And I noticed there was this bookmark…" she said lifting up the tail, "And, and then I started reading what was on the page. Well not exactly reading. I was trying to figure out what it said and then I realized I…um…"

"What? What did you do Bonnie?" asked Matt quietly.

She took a shaky breath and bit her bottom lip. "I…summoned-"

"Me!" said Shinichi suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Within a second Stefan had Shinichi by the throat strangling him.

"You summoned Shinichi." Matt said with his mouth slightly open.

Bonnie tried to say how she didn't mean to but all she could make out was a gasp for air. She couldn't breathe. She felt like something had clasped over her throat and was trying to break her neck.

"S-stop!" she finally managed.

Stefan turned towards Bonnie letting go of Shinichi to see what was happening. As soon as he had let go of him, Bonnie's throat cleared and she gasped multiple mouthfuls of precious air. She looked to see that Shinichi was going the same.

The others seemed to notice this too.

"Heh…that was painful." said Shinichi finally getting enough air to breathe.

Stefan picked him up by the collar of his shirt and growled, "What are you laughing about?" he hissed.

Shinichi just continued to laugh.

Bonnie suddenly felt like laughing as well. She didn't know why, but it was funny.

"You didn't realize?" he said smiling at Stefan, "When I feel pain, she feels pain. When I am sad, she feels sad. If I die…she dies as well."

**A/N: I had to write over 4 versions of this chapter. Please review :3 **


	4. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Vampire Diaries and I'm starting to lose hope that I ever will…**

"What?" Stefan said practically yelling at Shinichi. "What do you mean?"

Shinichi…giggled. No matter how unmanly that was he didn't seem to care. It was a while before he finally got himself under control. "I mean exactly of what I said."

Bonnie stared at him. Shinichi hadn't mentioned that. They couldn't kill him. If they did, she would die as well. They were bound.

Elena was hugging Bonnie with tears running down her face. "Bonnie what happened?" she whispered.

"I-I don't know." Bonnie breathed shakily and kept staring at Shinichi who was still being held by his shirt collar. "I was reading, then I had coffee, and then he was here."

"I'm going to ask you: One. Last. Time." Stefan said quietly, "What do you mean?"

Shinichi sighed dramatically shook his head. "Oh poor Stefan…you know what I said. I also know that you know what it meant. Your precious little Bonnie and I are bound by the spell. You can't deny it." he laughed again then said sharply, "Now put me down. You're making little Bonnie as uncomfortable as I am."

Stefan looked at Bonnie then back at Shinichi. He lowered him to the ground slowly.

"There, you don't want to make Bonnie feel anything bad, do you?" Shinichi smiled and patted Stefan on the cheek. He walked over to where Bonnie was sitting and placed his hands on her shoulder.

Everyone looked about ready to kill Shinichi right then and there.

"Hmm. Where's Damon? You called everyone like I said, right Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded quickly at Shinichi.

"Damon's dead." hissed Elena. "You killed him."

Shinichi looked puzzled then smiled. "Ah but there you are wrong. If I remember clearly, all of you were watching me give my last, and very dramatic, speech. Including Damon. That means it would have been impossible for me to kill him."

Elena looked at him, hatred radiating from her body. She walked up to Shinichi and slapped him. It caused a loud sickening sound that even made Meredith cringe.

Shinichi had the look of pure shock upon his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He put his hand to his cheek. "Huh. That actually hurt. Didn't it Bonnie?" he said turning to her.

Bonnie also had a red mark of a hand on her cheek. It stung and Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes. She nodded looking at Shinichi.

"Shame Elena. We just had this whole conversation about how she can feel the pain that I do and yet you still slap me!" he waved his finger in a tsk tsk kind of way.

Elena looked at the verge of slapping him again. She lifted her hand and Shinichi flinted. She lowered her hand again and turned to Bonnie. "Sorry." she whispered starting to cry.

Bonnie looked around at everyone, trying to push back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Wait." said Matt holding up a hand, "If you feel the pain that he does, and he feels the pain you do, why are you listening to him? He's not going to hurt himself."

Meredith nodded agreeing with Matt.

Shinichi answered before Bonnie could. "Oh I'm so glad you asked! You see this spell binds us. And because of it, we are practically one person split in two. One half has to be more dominant. And the thing about dominance is that it's not always shown by pain. It's shown through sex, being male or female, or in this case, whoever can control their 'magic' better. And the person who can do such is obviously me."

Bonnie was feeling closed in. She couldn't seem to get a proper breath. She wanted to just leave but if she did so without Shinichi, he would probably find some way to make her life miserable. Scratch that: Even _more _miserable.

She tugged on Shinichi's sleeve and he turned to look at her. She didn't say anything. All she did was look at Shinichi.

"Well," he said turning back to the group. "We must be taking our leave."

He linked arms with Bonnie and whispered "Hold on tight."

Bonnie looked at Shinichi strangely when she was unexpectedly surrounded by…nothing. It was the color clear with nothing behind it. Neither black nor white. No smell, sounds, or taste.

Bonnie opened her mouth to ask where she was, but as she tried to speak nothing came out.

_What the hell?_ Bonnie's thought echoed throughout the nothing.

She heard Shinichi's laughter all around her even though he was right there. She looked at him to see he was smiling with his eyes closed.

_Don't worry little Bonnie. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine._

Bonnie scooted a little closer and felt a huge rumbling. She looked at the floor. It was shaking and then cracking. The nothing seemed to split open to reveal forest.

"Now we can go." said Shinichi letting go of her arm. He disappeared into the large opening of the nothing.

Bonnie looked behind her to see a black fog creeping towards her. It was hissing and seemed to be calling her name.

"Don't let the Burakku Pisu get you." said Shinichi reappearing.

When Bonnie didn't move he pulled on her arm and dragged her out to the forest.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and looked around confused. She didn't remember anything besides being slapped. "Um where are we?"

Trees were towering above casting an unsettling darkness around them. They seemed to be overgrown and thick. Large plants spurted from the ground almost as if they were trying to grab you as you walked by.

"We're home." he replied walking over to one of the largest trees. He pushed aside a large rock that showed a hole. It seemed to go down a long way.

"Wait. Home? I'm not living with you!"

Shinichi shook his head and laughed. "Well seeing that we can't be more than fifteen feet away from each other at all times, I think we need to live with each other."

_Damn._ She thought.

"Now come on." Shinichi jumped into the large hole disappeared.

Bonnie felt a huge pain wash over her. It made her blood feel too hot like fire was running through her veins. Shinichi was more than fifteen feet below her.

She staggered towards the hole trying with all her might to not scream. She finally made it towards the hole and slipped down.

It was a "slide" that led down extremely deep into the earth. The wind whipped past her and blew her hair behind her. Her eyes started to water from the cold air and the "slide" started to get steeper. Soon it was like a roller coaster without the seatbelts and extra protection going down a huge hill at over 50mph.

As you could guess…Bonnie was screaming by that point.

And suddenly it stopped. Bonnie was flung over and hit a wall. Her head was bleeding and it hurt like hell.

Shinichi came over to her holding his head in the same spot she was holding hers.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Bonnie trying to stand up. Her legs felt like jelly and she was starting to see double.

"That was the entrance!" he said smiling as he took his hand of his head. It was covered in blood.

The word murder kept flashing in front of Bonnie as Shinichi helped her up. He walked her over to a chair and sat her down.

He looked at her head and smiled. "You ever been on a slide before?"

"Yes I have. Only that slide didn't slant at a ninety degree angle!"

He held his hands up in a surrendering way and walked over to where a cabinet was. He pulled out a bunch of herbs and started to make bunches of leaves, roots, and berries.

Bonnie took the opportunity to see where she was. Even though they were below ground it was lit up. Strange fires that glowed different colors were in cups and scattered around the den. It was carpeted and had paint around the walls. Matching furniture was placed like an average household would. Then it dawned on her. This was underground house.

"Here." said Shinichi handing her a weird liquid. "It might taste bad but it'll numb your head."

Bonnie drank it happily. The pain in her head was killing her.

"Now hold still." he said. He had a needle in his hand attached to some string.

"No. You are not getting anywhere near my head with that needle!" she said standing up. Her legs buckled beneath her and fell to the ground.

"You're losing too much blood for simple pressure to close. Actually I am too, which is why I need to you to stay calm!"

"No!"

Shinichi looked at her impatiently. "Fine." he said. He picked up a pot that held the strange fire. He whispered some words and the fire went out.

Bonnie stood sat there frozen with terror as he came closer to her holding the pot above his head. He swung the pot and Bonnie felt the crash of the pot on the side of her head. She slowly felt even more tired and suddenly everything was black.

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story…but wish me luck! Review :D**


	5. Plotting, and telling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sigh***

When Bonnie woke up her head felt like it was splitting open. But when she touched it, it was sewn together. The memory of yesterday came flooding back. She had summoned Shinichi, she feels the pain that he does, she got slapped by Elena, she hit a wall after sliding down into the underground house, and now here she was: cranky, tired, and somewhere where the sun won't get out of her eyes.

She was staring at the sun. It was a bad idea but she was too tired to move. She really wanted to move out of the sun but all she could do was lay there.

"Colors fade to shades of black, and sweet flowers turn to weeds," Bonnie heard Shinichi singing quietly. But then another voice broke out into song and it sounded like a younger girl.

"They come never to go back, because we fulfill their needs."

Bonnie attempted to turn her head and saw Shinichi walking with a girl that looked about ten.

"White hot fire inside of few."

"Anger is what we all dread."

They were switching off lines with perfect timing, like they had been practicing.

"Yet there's nothing stopping you,"

"From turning this world bloody red."

At the end of their song Shinichi walked over to Bonnie and sat next to her. "Morning sunshine!" he said smiling.

"Who's she?" she whispered.

Shinichi looked at the girl who was standing a couple feet away completely zoned out. He snapped his figures and then beckoned for her to come. "This," he said as the girl sat next to him, "is Rose. Isn't she adorable?" He pulled the girl Rose onto his lap kissed her.

Bonnie was beyond creeped out. Great so besides Shinichi being a total jerk, acting like he's better than her, _and_ stealing her powers, he's a pedophile too. Joy.

She sat up and rubbed her head. "Where'd you find her?"

"She wandered out here. Not sure why. Anyways I thought I'd have some fun."

"You're a sick pervert."

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, I know! Oh but look at what she can do!" he told her to do something under his breath. The girl Rose nodded and stood up. She walked a little bit in front of them and started to do ballet.

"Great you're making her dance for you." Bonnie looked at Shinichi disgusted. Why was he enjoying a little girl dance? Especially one that...oh right. Bonnie had forgotten that he can possess people.

"Now do a twirl!"

Bonnie looked at the girl as she followed Shinichi's order.

"Stop it!" the words came out harsh and made Shinichi looked at her with fake innocence.

"Jeez okay." He turned to Rose and smiled, "That's enough. Now go back to your family. Oh and remember..." Shinichi put his figure to his lips. He wanted her to keep it a secret.

"What's wrong with you?" Bonnie had had quite enough of Shinichi already and it has only been one day.

"What? I like to have fun. That's no crime." he said lying down.

"It is when your idea of fun is molesting children!"

"Hey. I don't molest kids, all I do is-"

"Make them dance for you and kiss them!"

Shinichi seemed to be thinking of a good comeback to that.

Bonnie stood up and started to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" she heard Shinichi call to her.

"I'm going home. My _real_ home. If you follow me, fine. But don't talk to me." She continued walking through the forest not sure which way was home.

"You're going to get lost." said Shinichi getting closer to her. "But that won't matter. You're not leaving."

Bonnie didn't respond to him. She kept walking through the thickening forest.

"Don't ignore me." he said sounding irritated.

Bonnie looked around and saw a tree that looked like a person. Extremely like a person. She stopped and stared at it for a moment. That was enough time for Shinichi to make it next to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"What's your problem?" he said as Bonnie pulled her arm free.

"Right now? You." she continued to walk on. Her pace increased as Shinichi again tried to grab her arm.

"Hold on." when she didn't listen he walked in front of her and made her stop. "You will not leave."

"Why? Why does it matter? All you've done so far is insult me and tell me about these rules of the spell! You control me! But yet you haven't even proven it! Tell me; are you actually more powerful than me? Say it! Prove it!"

Shinichi looked at her angrily and did nothing but. Then he smiled. A cruel, twisted smile. "Well just because I can't do anything to you, doesn't mean you can stop me from doing things to everyone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shinichi pointed to his right, still smiling cruelly. "You see that tree?" he said quietly.

Bonnie looked to where Shinichi was pointing. It was another tree that looked like a human. It's "mouth" was open and twisted in a strange position, and the arms were clutching its face like it was screaming for mercy.

"That tree," whispered Shinichi walking closer to Bonnie, "Is real. A live man is trapped inside still silently screaming for his body to be turned to flesh and blood again." he laughed and grabbed Bonnie's chin. He lifted her head, still smiling. "Dear Bonnie, if you leave, there will be no one stopping me from making your precious little home into a living, breathing, forest. Literally."

"And why do you want me around if I'm keeping you from doing your 'forest invasion'."

"Truth is because it annoys you." He touched his forehead to hers and then ruffled her hair. "I did that, because it annoys you too."

Bonnie watched as Shinichi let go of her and started to walk away. His tails appeared and his body started to shift. And within seconds she was staring at a black fox. He continued to walk without looking back.

And as soon as he walked past fifteen feet from her she felt the fire inside her veins as the spell was being stretched. She reluctantly followed the large fox and felt once again defeated. Shinichi was going to turn Fell's Church into a forest. Where trees were people, grass were streets, and where if a fire started, everything would be wiped out.

**A/N: Moo haha a dramatic ending! I finally figured out what Shinichi was going to do! Took me awhile but I think it's pretty diabolical. Now I have to find a way of how Bonnie can get out of the spell…**


	6. Sumimasen

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but I **_**do**_** own the right to mess it around :)**

The rest of the week turned into a schedule. Bonnie would wake up in the underground mansion (underground house was not even close to how it actually was. Huge and beautifully decorated), realize Shinichi had done something like kidnapping another kid or tricking some poor girl into becoming his maid, get mad at him, try to escape, have Shinichi threaten her by turning another random person into a tortured tree, get locked in her room for the rest of the night, and then come back to start the process all over again.

But today was different. Bonnie woke up in her queen sized bed and clapped her hands to turn on the light. The room was beautifully decorated with shades of red velvet with trim of gold and purple. The bed had fluffy pillows with rabbit fur as the center and the blankets where made from some expensive cotton type. Yet that didn't matter. Bonnie had gotten over the beauty of this place after the short gasp of awe she had let escape from her mouth when she first saw the room. The only thing that important to her now was the sound of something being smashed against the wall.

She looked towards her right where a door leading to Shinichi's room was. She slipped out of bed and slowly crept to the door. Putting her ear to it she heard another loud crash and jumped back. Bonnie took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle and opened it a couple of inches. She poked her head through and saw books flying. Expensive looking furniture was thrown towards the wall and then smashed on impact. She opened the door a little wider to see Shinichi totally zoned out with his golden eyes glazed over.

Bonnie opened the door and took a step in the room. And as her foot hit the soft carpet, Shinichi's head whipped around and started at her, his eyes still not seeming to see her. He crawled out of the bed, tripping and stumbling, over to where she was standing. He put hands on the wall on each side of her body. He seemed to still be trying to see her like she was becoming in and out of focus.

He said something in Japanese then leaned closer to her. Bonnie felt his warm breath on her and tried to find a way to snap him out of whatever was going on. But he was kissing her before she could even have a thought come across her.

_Crap._ was all that was going through Bonnie's mind as Shinichi started to press his tongue against her mouth. When she didn't open her mouth a pot hit right beside her head and she attempted to scream. But as soon as her mouth opened Shinichi's tongue started to stroke hers.

She had to think of something fast because Shinichi was starting to tug on her camisole. She looked around and then thought of a stupid idea. So stupid that it might just work. Hopefully she didn't feel the same pain he would, but with this…there was a good chance she wouldn't.

Bonnie pulled back her leg and swung it up. Her foot connected with his crotch and he let out a whimper before falling on his knees. The glazed look on his face had disappeared and he was whispering Japanese to himself. Most likely swearing.

Finally he turned to look at her with tears just starting to form. "What was that for!" he said nearly yelling. "And why aren't you feeling anything?"

"Well, to answer your first question you trying to rape me. To answer your second, I'm not a guy. As in I don't have-"

"Damn!" he said shouting. "Of course! There's a loophole in everything!" he suddenly seemed to realize what she had said. "Wait, Rape? Kitsune hate the thought of rape. The penalty for it is tortured death."

Bonnie looked skeptically at Shinichi. "Well you did."

"I raped you?"

"No, you tried to."

Shinichi seemed to be relieved that he hadn't done anything _too_ damaging to Bonnie. He stood up and looked around at his room. "What's with the mess?" He saw the broken pot next to Bonnie and looked at her shocked. "I didn't do this did I?"

Bonnie shook her head tiredly. "Not sure. I came in and you were spaced out with everything flying around you."

Shinichi sighed and looked at her with half closed eyes. "Sumimasen."

Bonnie eyes widened as she heard the word escape from Shinichi's mouth. He had actually apologized. She couldn't believe it. "What did you say?"

"Sumimasen." he repeated.

_Wait that wasn't what he said before. He said I'm sorry. _Bonnie looked confused at him for a second. She shrugged it off and walked back to her own room.

/\_/\xXxXxXx  
>=:0_0:=<br>(_)/xXxXxX

Bonnie woke up, again, and rolled over. She didn't feel like getting up, it was too cold. Something warm was next to her so she scooted closer. She laid her head down on the radiating heat and noticed it was a chest.

"What the-"

"Morning Sleepyhead!" said Shinichi lying next to her.

Bonnie stared at him for a couple of seconds. Shinichi was still smiling and seemed to be waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes were wide as he scooted closer to her.

"I felt bad about last night; I'm not sure what I did. I just phased out." He paused for a moment but then continued. "But when I was 'attempting rape' I could tell you liked it."

"What!"

"No, no, no it's okay! I liked it too!" he sat there smiling like an idiot. "And you know…it's not rape if you like It." his smile turned to a suggestive one and Bonnie fell out of the bed from scooting back too far.

"No! I don't think you can wrap this around your head…but I hate you. And in case you haven't gotten that word down in your vocabulary I suggest you at least attempt to learn what it means! You stole my powers, threatened to turn my home into a forest, tried to rape me, and now you're trying to seduce me!" Bonnie gave a furious 'huff' and walked out of the room, still in her pajamas.

The schedule was still working its magic.

Shinichi followed her, suddenly dressed, thankfully, and grabbed her hand. "Okay. Listen. I've about had it with your little mood swings! One minute you're fine living here with servants, fine food, and then you're complaining about how this whole thing sucks and walk away! Why can't you just face the facts and realize we're stuck! You have to deal with me for the rest of life!"

"Shut up! Just…shut up!" She was thankful at how Shinichi had gotten quiet. But she could feel his stare at the back of her neck.

"Come here."

"No."

Suddenly Bonnie couldn't walk any further. Her muscles would not move forward. But they were slowly making her turn around. She tried to fight it but was failing. She was facing Shinichi and started to walk towards him without wanting to.

"Good girl." he said without smiling.

"How did you-"Bonnie tried to speak more but her mouth wouldn't open. It stayed shut but looked as though she was relaxed.

"I've been studying some spells. They're quite useful."

Shinichi took her hand and guided her towards his room. Thankfully he walked past the bed and towards the door that led to her room. But Shinichi brought out a key and put it in the doorknob. He turned it until there was a 'click' noise. Then he opened it and pulled her into the door with her.

They were in a forest. But all the trees were people. They either looked like they were screaming or begging. Some seemed to be tugging at their leg, like the tree started to grow around their foot. Faces were contorted and one had a hole in its eye. And the more they walked on, the more the trees seemed be less in fear and more in…begging or relief.

Shinichi took a left and they walked for a few minutes. They came upon a tree that seemed to be yelling. It had its arms risen over its head, like it was holding something. It seems to be like…

_No._ thought Bonnie. She saw the face of the tree and would have screamed if her mouth was listening to her. _No, no, no! _She recognized that face. They hair pattern (even if it was leaves now) and determination on his face was sickening to look at. Shinichi had killed yet another one of her friends.

It was Matt.

**A/N: YES! Even with school starting again I still managed to put up this chapter! :D *does happy dance* I probably won't be posting as often because Spring Break's over. But I will try to get one on every other day! Please don't hate me for this…**


	7. AN Sorry

**A/N: AAAHHHHHH sorry guys! I've been swamped with school work; I'm suffering from some MAJOR writers block, and I'm trying to get my novella published! RAWR my life is sooo hectic! I promise to update soon! Please don't hate me..! But until I can publish some more for this story I've given a little snippet from my book. I know you probably are all like: "I don't want to read this! I want to read about Bonnie and Shinichi!" Well I'm hoping that this will keep you guys satisfied for awhile. Again: don't hate me because of this…**

**Anyways here's part of the book I'm publishing:**

Prologue

December 19, 1851

It was a long and dark December. And I remember standing on the rooftop of the great cathedral. There was snow on the ground. Beautiful white snow stained with blood of my own mate. Clearly I remember seeing the red against the white and the blood drawing me to walk straight off the cathedral's roof down to the bloody mess of my mate's remains. And I didn't fight the feeling of needing to jump.

"White snow." I whispered to myself taking a step towards the edge. "I want to see the snow."

I took another step and heard someone scream. I looked down unafraid of the height and saw a man and a woman. Or I think that's what I saw. I remember standing there and seeing two people each the size of a grain of rice. They were screaming for me I knew that much. But their words were muffled by the wind and how high I was off the ground.

I looked back at the spot of snow that was covered by blood and smiled.

"I'm coming for you Richelle."

I remember taking another step towards the edge as I said my mate's name. I took another step and another. Putting my feet in front of one another as I walked on the narrow and ice-covered rooftop, I made my way to the stone angel that had two gargoyles placed next to it. And when I reached the edge I opened my arms and let the cold wind hit my face. It stung, but I knew I wouldn't feel pain anymore. Soon.

"Get down!" I had managed to hear that from the now large crowed looking at me.

The wind blew from behind me and was pushing me towards the edge. I didn't fight it and let myself fall off. Falling I felt the wind slap my face with such force that I had to cover my face from the wind. I looked down and saw the red snow coming up faster and faster. I could sense death pulling me into her world. And I let the cold take over me. And then pain, much pain. But after, I felt nothing. Pure numbness and the feeling of death was a relief.

But I knew I would be back. I couldn't stay dead from a mortal way of killing yourself. I stay dead for about a hundred years then come back with the same body. None of my body falls off or starts to rot. We stay preserved. My kind stays preserved. And I'll be back, just like how my mate will.

C.R.T.


	8. Walking is torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bonnie. I don't own Shinichi. I don't own any other awesome character.**

Bonnie turned towards Shinichi. He was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tell me little Bonnie, do you still wish to disobey me?"

Her breaths were coming out faster as she tried to force herself away from Shinichi. Her legs would not follow her commands. Neither would her thoughts. She forced her head to turn towards Matt. A sudden uneasy feeling crept up her throat. It made her gag a little but she soon recovered. Yet the feeling would not go away. A worried feeling, but mixed with pleasure somehow crawled up her throat and she started to laugh.

It was high-pitched and hysterical. The memory of Shinichi telling her about becoming insane had haunted her. And now it seemed to start. But the worst part was that Shinichi was starting to laugh as well.

_Matt's gone. Matt's dead. No. He's still alive. He's just trapped. _Bonnie kept having the same argument go through her head. Her mind wasn't thinking it clearly. It was…funny. This whole thing was terrifying, but she couldn't help laugh as if it was some big joke.

"You find it funny?" Shinichi said walking towards the tree. He tapped Matt's wooden eye and smiled. "Do you find this humorous as well?" He grabbed one of Matt's risen hands and snapped it.

Bonnie's stomach lurched as sap oozed out of the opening. She had stopped laughing now. A scream was rising from her throat. But all that came out was a small squeak.

"Good." he said simply. "I hope you now realize what I am capable of."

Bonnie nodded. Her eyes never left the sap, even as Shinichi pulled her away from the tree.

_Matt's dead._ She decided.

Shinichi's hand was grasped firmly around her wrist. He was pulling her away from the underground mansion and towards Fell's Church. The forest became less thick and the sounds of people became clearer.

Suddenly he stopped. He turned around to look at Bonnie and smiled, "I have a job for you!"

"No." Bonnie was surprised about how voice came back so easily.

"Oh don't be scared it's nothing too bad. All I need you to do is take this measuring tape and go as far as you can before you pass out because of the pain."

"No. And where the heck did you get that?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes and handed it to her. "Go."

Bonnie sighed. She didn't want to. To be in so much pain that you pass out doesn't sound like fun. Plus he had just killed Matt. But for some reason she didn't feel like it mattered. She wasn't sad…but not happy either. More like disappointed that Shinichi actually did it.

Shinichi gestured her to move into the street.

She took a step out of the forest and back into her home town. She sighed with relief. It was nice to be back after a week of being away. She walked across the street and into an alleyway making sure to measure. No one was there. This part of the neighborhood seemed to be recently abandoned. _Thirteen feet. Fourteen feet. _Bonnie stopped on the sidewalk. She braced herself for the pain and took a step forwards. _Fifteen feet. _She took another step and pain shot through her. The fire in her veins seemed to make her blood boil and steam out of her skin.

_Sixteen feet. _

She took another step and the pain became worse. _Seventeen feet. _The fire spread into her legs. And it became difficult to stand. Yet she willed herself to take another. _Eighteen feet._ And another. _Nineteen feet._ Her air supply seemed to decrease as she stumbled farther away from Shinichi. _Twenty feet._ A shot of pain suddenly coursed through her body and made her scream. Her vision became red and she was wheezing. Bonnie leaned against the wall of the alley.

She took another step.

She was out of the alley and twenty one feet away from Shinichi. The pain seemed to numb her body. She felt nothing. She couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not.

_Twenty two…twenty three…twenty four…_

Bonnie smiled as she was almost twenty five feet away from Shinichi. Her head was swimming and was using her hand to guide herself straight.

_So close._ She smiled as a she willed herself to put one foot in front of the other. She took larger steps now, trying to get away from pain.

Step after step. Step after step. She was at twenty eight feet now. Her vision was blurred with a red tinge, her legs felt like they were going to collapse at any moment, and a loud rushing sound was in her ears. She felt tears slip down her cheek and smiled. She was close to passing out. She wouldn't have to feel the pain soon.

"Bonnie!"

She turned her head slowly without stopping. Elena was running towards her.

_No._ She thought. _Keep walking. Don't become distracted._

Elena slowed down as she reached Bonnie. She hugged her and cried. "Bonnie we thought you were dead! We haven't seen you and we went to check up on you but you weren't there! Oh Bonnie you look terrible! What did Shinichi do to you? He hurt you didn't he? And where's Matt? He said he was going to go look after you and he hasn't come back yet! Oh we told him not to, but he didn't listen!"

Bonnie ignored Elena's rambling and struggled to keep walking. _Thirty two feet._

"Bonnie? Bonnie can you hear me? Are you alright?" Elena was in front of her trying to get her to stop walking.

"Move…" she managed. It hurt like hell to just say that. She felt like there was liquid in her lungs. Slowly drowning her from the inside.

"Bonnie!"

She was thankful as Elena moved, but not quite as much when Elena pulled out her cell phone and called Stephan. "I found Bonnie but she's a wreck…"

She tuned the rest of the conversation out.

And then Stephan was beside her. He took one look at her and picked her up. "I'm taking her to Mrs. Flowers."

Elena nodded.

_No._ thought Bonnie. "No!" Blood started to pour out of her mouth as she screamed.

Stephan ran holding Bonnie to his chest.

_No. No…_

The blurring of her vision became unbearable as Stephan ran. Colors were swirling and the rushing sound was becoming a deafening wail. Then the colors mixed and started to get darker. It was soon black and the only thing she could think of to say was: "Sumimasen Shinichi."

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry for the delay. After writing that other A/N as a previous chapter I got this whole "torture Bonnie" idea. Don't worry though there actually was a point to torturing her! Shinichi has found a loop-hole and planed to see if it actually worked. It will become clearer as the story progresses. :D **


	9. Guilt Trip!

My P.O.V

School was out. It was the weekend. A three day weekend all for me. Me…and my laptop. Or I thought it was. I was walking to my bedroom so I could curl up under all my comfy cozy blankets, prop a pillow up and type with my laptop E-E. But noooooooo. Knocking at my window was Shinichi, threatening to bust it open.

"Let me in!" he said practically growling.

"Holy crap!" I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple more times at him. He was still there.

"Damn it Kate! Don't make break this open!"

I flipped my covers off me and hopped out of bed. I fumbled with the lock on the window only for him to get annoyed and punch it. It shattered and a piece of glass cut my cheek.

Shinichi hopped through the broken window and looked around. "Well this is a lame house." he said turning around. He looked at me staring at him. "What?"

"You're a fox!"

"Thank you."

I slapped my hand on my forehead. "Not what I meant."

"You meant I'm just so sly and sexy?"

"No I mean you're a kitsune!" I waved my arms around trying to make it seem more important. "As in magical and cute… and Asian!"

"Hm. I seemed to have already known that."

I stared at him. This was unbelievable. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the book world, or be some T.V. star?"

"Actually no. I'm supposed to be here."

"Why?"

"…"

"Tell me why!"

"I thought I was your favorite character!" he said scowling.

"What? You are!"

"Then why haven't you been writing any more of _Possession of Power_?"

"I've been busy!"

"With what? Eating food and breathing?" he sighed dramatically and pointed to the glass door leading to the porch. "You know that door?"

"Well since it's been there ever since I moved here when I was five then yes. I know that door."

"Well I bet you didn't know this!" He walked over to it and opened it. Bonnie stepped in looking like she had been crying.

"Whoa."

Bonnie and Shinichi both looked at me like they were waiting for me to say something.

"Why did you leave such a cliffhanger?" sobbed Bonnie.

"I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!" shouted Shinichi clenching his fists. "You don't care about us anymore! You just gave up and moved on!"

Bonnie took a gasp of air and said, "Yeah! People will never know how this whole thing will turn out! Will Damon come back? Will I finally get away from the annoying Shinichi? Will I save Fell's Church? Damn it Kate! You need to start writing!"

"People need to find these things out! Will you bring back my Misao? Will you kill me off? Are you going to another stupid parody of me? 'Cause seriously that "Worst case scenario" thing is not funny!"

"Guys! I'm sorry!" I said sitting back down on my bed. "I have some ideas but I just don't-"

"Don't what?" hissed Shinichi. "Don't care about us anymore? Don't like the Vampire Diaries? Do you hate L.J. Smith!"

"NO!"

"Then why?" said bonnie quietly. "Why aren't you writing about us?"

"It's just…I'm…I'm…" I sighed and picked my laptop back up. "I'm sorry. I have no excuse."

"Then start writing!" Shinichi looked about ready to punch me. "Jeez we have been living the same chapters ev-er-y single day! You better have the next chapter out soon!"

"We'll make sure you continue to type!" said Bonnie walking back out the porch door.

"Yeah. We'll always be watching you. Like hawks. But worse. Like a…damn it! Stop making me say stupid stuff!"

Shinichi stormed off and slammed the porch door shut. And I sat there with my laptop in hand.

"Holy Crap. That was amazing"

I started writing.

**A/N: Heeeeey guys! I just wrote this randomly because I was giving myself a guilt trip! :D I absolutely promise I will update the story soon! And if I don't you guys can have all the virtual cookies in my virtual cookie jar. (at least leave one.) Hopefully all of you haven't forgotten about me because I remembered you! Once again I'll update soon. Hope you enjoyed my little self-motivation story…**


	10. Rubberband theory

Bonnie woke up to a massive headache. Her body burned with blisters and bruises, and her lungs felt like they were filled with dust. Her mouth was gummed together and her throat was begging to become hydrated once again.

As if on cue a wet cloth was placed on her mouth. She bit it and sucked the water greedily.

"Careful Bonnie, you're still hurt."

She opened her eyes slowly to the sound of Elena's voice. It sounded sad and tired, with a hint of stressed.

The pain was gone. Or it seemed to be. It was so much that the pain now could easily be mistaken for nothing.

Suddenly a huge wave of emotion came over her. Distrust, fear…hate. But why? Elena had saved her from the pain. But yet…she felt like she had failed.

"Damn you." she whispered at Elena.

Elena's eyes became wide with shock as Bonnie's face twisted to a scowl. Elena had ruined everything. Bonnie was so close. So close! So…close to what? Why was she getting so mad? Elena _saved _her. Bonnie relaxed and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry."

Elena nodded and put a wet cloth on Bonnie's head. "I know it's been hard, Bonnie. We're going to find a way out of this. All of us. Stephan, Meredith…" She paused, obviously thinking of Matt. "…and I."

Bonnie nodded as a reply. She could feel tears trying to force their way through her eyes. _No._ she told herself. _I'm not going to cry. I went through so much worse than just lying here on a bed._

"Do you feel any pain?" Elena asked.

"No."

"None at all?"

"Nope."

Elena looked around cautiously then stood up. She walked towards the window and opened it. She then walked to the closet, peeked inside, then walked back to the bed. She sat on the edge and looked behind her.

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"You feel no pain so Shinichi is here somewhere."

"Oh."

Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes. She felt tired. Too much has been going on for her to handle. She needed rest. A lot of it.

Her head seemed to swimming in the sky with clouds and bunnies, or whatever people seem to think of before they fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
>L-O-L Smiley face L-O-L Smiley face<br>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A fuzzy sound rang in Bonnie's ear. It was saying something about her. She caught little snippets like "She can't hear-." or "Bonnie? Are you awa-".

One time she heard screaming and felt herself being carried away. _Stephan no doubt_, she thought. So she relaxed against him and let the rushing of the wind drift her back into sleep.

What seemed like a minute later she heard the fuzzy noise again. Someone was talking. She tried to understand who was talking and what they were saying. She got tired of trying to find out whom and opened one eye.

She turned her head to her left and saw no one. The same with her right. She looked up and saw a dirt ceiling and random little fires floating.

"Oh." she whispered.

Bonnie sat up and looked around the bedroom. It wasn't hers, but it looked familiar. _Oh yeah. Shinichi's. _she thought tiredly.

It was a large room, with crimson walls and golden trim. A quilt hanged from the wall, and then Bonnie noticed that it was almost like a rug with a picture of a fox wearing a kimono. A matching one was placed next to it. Strange masks and writing also covered the walls and a large fireplace made of dark stones was next to the bed.

Bonnie rubbed her throbbing head and lied back down. A soft "eep" noise came from under her head and she bolted upright. She looked at her pillow to see not a pillow, but a large fox curled up.

Bonnie squealed then scooted off the bed and back towards the door. She flatten herself against the wall as the fox sat up and looked at her. It hopped from the bed and walked up to her.

_You _do _realize it's me. Right?_

"What?" gasped Bonnie as the voice echoed in her mind.

_I'm Shinichi you idiot._

Bonnie slid down so she was eye level to the fox. The eyes were golden and the fur was black with red tips at the ears and multiple tails. "Oh." She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that Shinichi was a demonic fox.

"Yeah. Oh." said Shinichi mockingly who had turned back into his human form. "Anyways it's about time you woke up. It's been three days and your friends have been becoming quite worried about you, little Bonnie."

"Three days? Wait how do you know they're worried about me? You couldn't of left here with the connection thing and all."

Shinichi laughed quietly and walked over to a chair near the fireplace. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band. He grabbed each end and started to pull it apart.

"The connection of distance no longer exists."

"You're making no sense. The spell bound us; you made that perfectly clear."

"See this rubber band? Each end, of which my fingers are, represents one of us." He let the rubber band relax as it became its regular size once again. "Now when you stretch it, you stretch the bond. And if you stretch it far enough…" a loud _snap_ rang through the room, "it breaks."

"You just compared an all powerful spell to a rubber band. And it makes sense."

"Yup!" he said smiling like an idiot.

"So wait, you're saying that we have been far enough apart that the bond broke?"

"A part of it, yes."

"So when you told me to go as far as I could before passing out, you were actually getting the bond broken?"

"Actually I was just testing the theory. But it worked!"

"So we can be as far apart from each other now."

"Well no."

"But you just said-"

"I _said_ that the bond broke. But it doesn't mean we can be away from each other."

Bonnie stared at Shinichi, trying to stab him with her sight.

"What are you trying to get across?" she hissed.

"You still have to stay within my eye sight."

"Why?" she asked coldly.

Shinichi's expression darkened and his smile faded. "That is none of your concern for the time being."

"So I'm a prisoner?"

"Oh little Bonnie, you were _always_ a prisoner to me. And always will be."


	11. A fight, bloodbath, and a ghost

**Disclaimer: I don't the Vampire Diaries…and I've ran out of funny things to say.**

"No."

Shinichi looked up at Bonnie startled. "What?"

"I said no." she took a step towards him. "I'm not your prisoner. I'm not anyone's anything. In fact I don't think I've ever seen you make me do anything!"

Shinichi startled expression changed into a smile. A cruel, twisted, smile. "You think I have not done anything? My dear little Bonnie, if I have done nothing then why follow me? If we are free of the bond of connection, then why haven't you ran away? You see just because I don't do anything to you physically, doesn't mean I can't manipulate you in your mind! You're dumb. An idiotic witch that hasn't even learned her full potential. Hell, you summoned me from the dead! When kitsune die, we don't go to an afterlife. We fade from existence! You brought me back and you still can't wrap your damned mind around how much power you have! Pathetic." Shinichi stood up and walked over to Bonnie. "I can do anything."

Bonnie's courage plummeted into her stomach as Shinichi's eyes turned a deep red.

"You can't do anything to me. Yes we still feel the same pain, but only physical. I can destroy you. The sanity of yours hides; the safe haven of which it has taken refugee will soon collapse. _I keep your sanity alive. _And let me tell you this: I can destroy it as easily as anyone else's." He took a couple steps back then waved his hand.

Bonnie's body started to shake uncontrollably. Tears slipped down the side of her face and her lungs couldn't seem to get enough air.

"It's all about the power, little Bonnie. The possession of power, (A/N: lol he said the title) and what to do with it." He turned to face the door leading to the hall and shouted something in Japanese.

A little girl walked in. She looked terrified and dead. Her eyes had sunken in, and her skin was pale. But there was familiarity about her.

The girl took Bonnie's hand and led her out into the hall and down the corridor. They passed many doors and stairways that seemed to lead to nowhere.

Bonnie couldn't help but noticed that she was walking on her toes. If that wasn't weird enough, she would take small but fast steps. _Ballet. _thought Bonnie. The shock of discovery almost made her trip going down the stairs. It was Rose.

_Damn you Shinichi. _she thought. He hadn't returned the girl, he probably wiped her memory and made her live with him. The sicko was keeping her as a slave.

"Rose." whispered Bonnie stopping at the bottom of a huge staircase. They were somewhere even more deep into the earth's crust. Stone walls and dripping roots were everywhere.

"Rose…can you understand me?"

"Herupu." she whispered turning around. Her eyes were wide and fearful and her breaths were uneven. "Watashi wa tasukeru koto wa hitsuyō." her face became calm and she started to walk away.

Bonnie followed her deeper into the strange place, trying to get her to stop. "I don't understand you. Please Rose, did he hurt you?"

Rose walked into a room and stood there. Bonnie followed and looked where Rose was staring. Nothing was there.

Suddenly Rose bolted away and a large door slammed shut, leaving Bonnie trapped. _A dungeon. _she realized. _I'm trapped in a dungeon. _

A strange fire flickered above her, causing the stone room to glow with red. There was…nothing in the room. No windows, bed, sink. Just…nothing.

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her head. It was unbelievable. He had threatened her, hurt her, abused her, and now Shinichi was getting rid of her. She knew something terrible was going to happen in here. He wouldn't let her die by starving in a cell. If anything, the walls would grow spikes and close in on her.

Great.

But at least she was away from him. She was alone and not in pain; that was all she could ask for. Bonnie leaned against a stone wall and slid down. The dirt under her bare feet felt oddly sticky. She lifted her foot to look at the bottom of it. The dirt was wet. Sticky and wet.

Bonnie sighed and leaned her head back so she was facing the ceiling with her eyes closed.

Something fell on her forehead and ran down the side of her face. She placed her hand on her cheek and looked at the liquid drop. It was hot and sticky like the dirt. She looked up again and another drop fell on her. It landed right under her eye and slid down. Bonnie wiped it off and caught a terrible smell. It smelled like salt and something rotting.

_Blood._

Bonnie stood up and looked at the root from which the blood was dripping from. She noticed that a crack in the wall which was right next to the root was seeping blood. Her eyes darted to another crack in the wall. More blood. And another root and crack. And as Bonnie looked around she noticed that blood was starting to pour out faster from the walls.

Large drops and soon streams of blood were falling from the ceiling and pouring down on Bonnie. The floor was covered with small puddles of the red liquid.

The puddles grew into pools and the pools covered the whole floor with an inch of the hot blood.

The air was becoming difficult to take in, and the blood was rising quickly.

Bonnie coughed as the smell of blood crept down her throat. She gagged and sloshed in the thick blood towards the door. She banged on it, and nothing happened. She hit it with her fists and blood spurted from her hands. She hit the door again and again until her hands were covered with scratches and her hands were white from the lack of blood.

Bonnie looked at her feet. They were fully submerged in the blood. Its sickly hot warmth flooded through her feet, and the blood clung to her skin like sludge.

_Got to get out…got to get out…_ was all that ran through her mind.

A deep rumbling sound started from the ceiling. It became louder and it burst open. Blood poured by the gallons atop Bonnie. It was too thick to swim in, and it was already at her chest.

Blood entered her mouth and Bonnie threw up blood and bile. The acid from her stomach, stung her mouth, causing her to stop struggling long enough for the blood to reach her neck.

The stone walls were no longer visible nor the roots hanging from the ceiling. Blood had reached the bottom of Bonnie's mouth.

A sudden thought hit her. A memory. A voice.

_You're an idiot witch that hasn't even learned her full potential. You brought me back and yet you still can't wrap your damned mind about how much power you have!_

"Power." she whispered as she lifted her chin toward the ceiling to breathe. "I have power."

Shinichi had been sending her mixed messages the whole time. She was so powerful…but weak. Weak to what? To whom?

Bonnie took a deep breath then plunged herself into the blood. She thought of spells that Mrs. Flowers had taught her, and ways to center her energy.

She was starting to lose her air supply. She had never been able to hold her breath for long, and the stress of remembering such news didn't help.

She tried to swim back up, but only hit her head on the ceiling.

Her lungs screamed for air, but she could do nothing. She tried to focus her energy to her lungs. Maybe…if she tried hard enough, she could cast an air spell.

Her heart started to slow to only one beat per ten seconds. And every time between those seconds, she lost focus and would accidentally swallow blood.

_Help. s_he thought.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and started to swim towards the door. The door broke with ease as it was ripped from its place.

Blood flowed out and Bonnie took massive gulps of air.

She looked to see who had rescued her, but no one was there. No bloody footprints led away from the cell. She was alone.

She stood up and sighed. She looked down at her clothes and saw most of it torn, and all of it bloody.

"Stay safe little red bird…"

Bonnie whipped her head up and looked around maddeningly. Damon. She had heard Damon.

Her eyes darted everywhere.

When she looked to her right for the umpteenth time she saw someone walking away. A vague outline was slowly moving towards the wall. It walked straight through it and disappeared.


	12. Three Points

**A/N: Yeah I know, not a fast update. I'm here now so…BE FRICKEN HAPPY. :D**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

It was awhile before Rose returned to Shinichi. She came walking with forced steps into his room, with tears running down her cheeks. She refused to look him in the eye and kept a distance of always three feet.

"Sā. (Sir.)" she said softly. She had hoped that he was not as angered as beforehand.

"Nani?(What?)" Shinichi replied harshly to her, but thankfully without much threat.

"Watashi wa chi-shitsu ni kanojo o tsurete iru. Chōdo anata ga onegai shita no to onaji yō." (I have brought her to the Blood Chamber. Just like you asked.)

Shinichi stared at her for second. It was like her was trying to think of a good way to punish her. He took a breath like he was going to speak, but then released it heavily. He rubbed his head sat down on the bed.

" Anata ni mo kanojo o kaihō suru ka?" (Did you release her as well?) he asked without looking at her.

"Hai, Masutā." (Yes, Master.)

"Komento o nokosu." (Leave.) he waved her away without bothering to look at her.

Rose bowed then walked backwards out the door. She dared not turn her back on him. And once out, she sighed and walked back to her slave room thankful that she had not been punished for his hate.

**Shinichi's P.O.V. (finally…)**

Once the slave had left, Shinichi rose from his sitting position on the bed and walked to a large wardrobe. The wood was a deep oak red, with carvings of ancient scripture that only those who were alive during the Nara Dynasty would understand. Two huge doors with dragons a tiger, and a lock shaped like two foxes kept it closed.

A lock that he had the key to.

He pulled the key from his pocket and inserted it in the lock. He turned it and soft click escaped. He opened the wardrobe and stepped through.

A long pathway of swirling colors and spirits lead him to another door. He opened it, looked back at the moaning spirits that were begging to take them with him, and then slammed the door shut, with him on the other side.

The room he had now entered was huge. A large dome-like cave with a ceiling that showed the stars and towering trees loomed over. Waterfalls fell from cracks in the walls that pooled into a large moat that hugged the edges. Cherry blossom trees surrounded a circular altar made of white marble on a separate island in the middle.

As Shinichi walked over an arching bridge towards the trees he heard a familiar noise. A mixture of a squeal and a bark. Fox.

He smiled and quickened his pace to the altar. He strode to the grass area of land, then onto the stairs of the white marble. Shinichi smiled sadly at the fox before him. It lied on a blanket made of cotton, stirring silently.

"Sore wa ai, daijōbu Misao o miru." he said softly to his sister.

Her breathing was light and shallow, and the few tails she had left were twitching violently.

Shinichi sighed and picked up her star ball that had fallen off the altar. It had barely a drop in it, and was slowly losing more. He pressed it to his lips and then set it next to Misao's now still body.

Shinichi turned to leave. He walked slowly, letting the dew soaked grass caress his feet and walked over the wooden bridge while staring at the star filled sky. When he reached the door her put the key into the locked and turned it. It made no sound and he turned the handle.

"Goodnight Misao." he said softly, opening the door and stepping through, back to the human world.

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

Where was he? Where had Shinichi gone?

Bonnie had been looking for Shinichi for almost an hour. She got lost a few times in the never ending hallways of the underground mansion, but she still managed to end up back upstairs into the kitchen area.

She had been there five times already.

Why a kitsune even needed a kitchen was beyond her. They didn't eat…or she didn't think they did. They fed off misery, lies, and god knows what else.

And now Bonnie was leaning against a counter, trying to make a map in her mind of the house. She had to find Shinichi. He knew that Damon was alive. He had him _here._

"Don't hurt yourself little Bonnie. You're thinking too hard."

Bonnie looked up at the smirking Shinichi. Though he was smiling, you could tell he was still pissed.

She didn't care.

Bonnie walked up to Shinichi and smacked him.

She could tell she had hit him pretty good. The skin on her face stung badly she was pretty sure was bleeding, since he was.

"Where's Damon?" she asked ignoring the pain.

"What?" he said looking at, holding the right side of his face.

Bonnie balled her hands into a fist and lifted it. "Tell me."

Shinichi scoffed then rolled his eyes. "You're actually going to hit me?"

"I just did a second ago. Now _where. is. Damon?"_

"I don't know. Probably six feet underground busy being worm food."

Bonnie crashed her fist on Shinichi's eye. She felt a bad stab then her eye felt numb.

"Tell me."

Shinichi actually started to look freaked out. "Holy crap girl. Get a hold of yourself! You're going to kill us both!"

"If that's what it takes to get you to tell me where he is, then I'll do so."

Shinichi looked at Bonnie for a second. His eye was already bruising and turning a bluish purple. He finally cursed and then scowled at her.

"Rose." he hissed.

Now Bonnie stared a Shinichi. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyes seemed to be shooting daggers.

"What about her?" she asked quietly. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She wanted to run away from home, so I took her in. And for your little Damon problem, you'll be so _shiawasena kuso."_

"What? What about Damon?"

"You didn't see him. Or hear, smell, feel, whatever other sense you have towards him. He is dead. You saw a spirit."

"Liar!"

"I don't lie. Believe it or not kitsune don't lie."

"I say not."

Shinichi growled. "You're pushing your luck girl."

Bonnie took a step back from Shinichi and kept her hands at her side.

"Like I said, you saw a spirit. Not Damon's obviously, because it was Rose's older brother. He apparently died in a 'car crash'."

"But he called me Little Red Bird. Only Damon has-"

"Key word there! You said has. As in past tense. _Only _Damon _has_ called me that? That means no longer. Besides it's a common name for redheads you know. That and carrot top or ginger. My personal favorite is dumb blonde with high blood pressure. But that seems rude so I just stick to little Bonnie."

While Shinichi went on and on talking, Bonnie stood there ready to strangle him. Everything was so confusing right now. First Damon saved her. Now Rose saved her. Now her brother saved her. But it still didn't seem right.

"…then again it could've been Misao, but she's too sick."

"Wait what?" she asked snapping out of her daze.

"Sorry, I don't repeat myself unless it depends on life or death…that's important to me."

_Must. refrain. from. fist. of. death. _

"Now little Bonnie, have you heard the news lately?" Shinichi asked suddenly perky again.

She refused to answer to him.

"Aw don't be like that. You'll be quite…surprised. Turns out your home _is_ going to belong to me after all. The seeds are spreading fast."

Shinichi smiled wickedly then turned and walked off. His tails swished behind him and soon he turned the corner and disappeared.

**A/N: Let me just say how freaking fun this chapter was to write. I write some stuff about Rose and how terrible she's been treated. (Yay child abuse! Not.) I got to FINALLY write about Shinichi's P.O.V. and that totally got me psyched. Even though it didn't really go into details about his feelings and stuff, it was still awesome to be him for a change. And then Bonnie. Man was it fun to make her OOC. Punching some bad guys! I'm not going to make her all super angry like that very much. And then Damon. Who was the REAL guy that saved Bonnie? Review if you have an idea! Seriously I love reviews because that's what keeps me writing. Virtual cookies for everyone! :D**


	13. A dream

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see. Guess what? I have no excuse! well I'm lazy but that's more of truth than excuse. Anyways I have decided to write another chapter. BE HAPPY OR I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY. I'm so nice. Oh wait since I'm writing this on the top of my head then I can add this excuse in! I've been writing another story on my "gamer" fan fiction account. I'm not a hard core gamer so for all you fluffy mamby pamby gamers look up Ice Ivy. :D Enjoy my chapter!**

"What seeds?" said Bonnie following Shinichi.

He stopped abruptly, spun around, and pinned Bonnie to the wall.

"You've forgotten already?" he said scowling. "Baka, you want to escape but if you do you're going to die out there. The seeds. The trees. The plague and gift. You haven't really been awake to see outside for awhile now. You're going to _love _it."

Shinichi let her go with an insane smile plastered on his face. Bonnie tightened her jaw and ran back down the hall, past the kitchen, and to a giant staircase that went around in a spiral.

She cursed Shinichi and his obsessive need for complicated structures that just waste more time.

Bonnie ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She fell a few times and she was pretty sure she twisted her ankle on one of them. It stung to take a step and a strange clicking noise escaped her kneecap.

When she finally made it to the top, she climbed out of the large fox hole and into the open. She took a few breathes and pushed her curly hair out of her eyes before she started to run again.

_Damn it_. she thought.

She wasn't even half the way away from Matt when she saw over twenty wooden people with their faces twisted in silent agony.

The seeds have been spreading.

She walked fast since she was too tired to run. The forest seemed to go on for a lot longer than it used to be. And instead of thinning, it thickened to point where she had to climb on to the tree then hop over to get past a cluster of foreign plants and local people with wooden skin.

Bonnie legs were burning and practically begged for her to stop running. She couldn't. She had to see Elena. She had to see Stefan. She needed to see everyone alive.

The forest finally started to thin and she parted from the wood of people. Bonnie breathed heavily but willed herself to get to the boarding house.

_You realize I won't allow you to see them. _

Bonnie spun around and punched the air. She looked around bewildered. "Where are you Shinichi?" she shouted.

_Nowhere. Everywhere. Right here and over there. Why do you need to know? It's not like you can kill me._

"Yeah but I can hurt you." she hissed.

_Oh of course you could hurt me so badly that I'm unable to do anything. But you would be as immobile, in pain, and powerless I would be. _

"But at least it would stop you."

There was silence from his voice and Bonnie began to walk again.

The streets were abandoned. A pure ghost town. The only thing that was alive was the vines that slithered through windows and the roots that pierced the streets and buildings. Trees grew from the concrete and spiked clumps of greenery sprouted from almost everywhere.

_Well how are you enjoying your trip back home? Hm?_

"Damn you." whispered Bonnie.

"What you don't like it? Well I believe it's quite an improvement." Shinichi whispered is Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie whipped around and swung at him. He caught her fist in his hand.

"Quite a temper you've developed." he laughed quietly then snapped his fingers. A large cloud of smoke blocked Bonnie's vision and Shinichi was gone.

When the smoke finally cleared she was surrounded by four trees. Matt, Meredith, Stefan, and Elena. Each face was contorted with screams and silent wails.

"Stay safe Red Bird."

Bonnie turned around to see Damon walking towards her. Tears filled her eyes as he reached her. He lifted a hand and grabbed her neck.

"What…what are you doing?" Damon's face started to change and mold. His hand tightened around her neck. Damon's thick hair started to become thinner and longer and turned a coal black. The tips caught on fire then burned out leaving an electric red. His face was nothing Damon's but…Misao's.

Bonnie grabbed Misao's hands and attempted to pull them off her neck.

"You!" screamed Misao "You damned bitch! Stay away…from…my…BROTHER!"

The forest erupted into flame and the trees of her friends burned. She could hear screaming as her neck was closed. Her lungs had nothing to live off and her eyes were watering to the point of stinging.

Suddenly the pressure of her neck was released. She fell down and watched the trees aflame slowly turn an ash color.

Next to her was Misao. She was on her knees with both hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

"Once the bond of Twined Souls is lifted you shall die. And when you die, you will be staring at my bloody hands of your heart. Never to awake...So help me you never wake up…"

"...Wake up."

Bonnie blinked furiously as Misao's face changed once more and her hair became shoulder length.

"Wake up."

Her senses were overwhelmed with the smell of blood as Shinichi came into view.

"Bonnie, Wake up."

She blinked and opened her eyes to be outside of the Blood Chamber. Shinichi was covered in blood as well and panting as heavily as she was.

"Oh…" was all she said when she realized that she had had a dream.

"Oh? What do you mean oh? Why did you just walk into there and lock yourself in?" hissed Shinichi pulling her up.

"What?"

"You got all mad and just walked out of the room. You looked at a hinotama and got all spaced out. You started to walk towards here. It wasn't until the blood started to spill that I noticed you were going to kill us."

"What? I…what?"

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not going to let you kill us both." Shinichi suddenly picked up Bonnie and carried her to her room. "You're going to stay here from now on. I can't risk you killing yourself. Now go take a bath. You smell overwhelmingly of blood."


	14. Guest author Bonichi smut

**A/N: So SORRY to Glimfire! I got your hopes up and I didn't post since forever TTATT. But today is a good day for it has Bonichi (sorry I can't help but say the pairing name…)! So let the smut begin! **

Bonnie had to scrub her hair over five times with strange shampoo like herbs and flower nectars to get the blood out. Her body had been stained in multiple places and left a darker patch of skin.

She put her hair up in a towel and attempted to pick at the dried blood that refused to leave her skin. But she only managed to pull out some hairs.

"Anata wa doko ni imasu ka?

Bonnie whipped around and fumbled trying to find another towel to cover her.

Shinichi walked in with an unfocused look. Though glassy and not really focusing on anything he still seemed to be looking at her.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Sore goran nasai, watashi no chīsai yokubō." When he opened them they were no longer just gold. Half of his eyes had red bleeding over the gold.

Bonnie stepped back into the bubbled filled tub in attempt to cover her body.

"Get out!" she hissed.

"Yokubō ga mama ni watashi o motomete?" he laughed then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Bonnie breathed heavily waiting for him to pop out of nowhere. A minute passed and she sighed relieved he left.

"Kon... Watashi-tachi wa ai o tsukuru!"

Bonnie turned around to see Shinichi in the tub with her. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Bonnie refused to check if he was wearing anything else.

"Naze anata wa sono hazukashi gari-yadesu ka?" he smiled and kissed her.

Bonnie tried to stand up but Shinichi grabbed both her arms and pulled her back down. He nuzzled her neck, Bonnie closing her eyes reluctantly because it felt so good. She slightly tugs herself away, kind of repulsed by what was happening. He pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing under her ear. But it felt _so _good. Her body yearns for his. It yearns for everything about him.

She turns abruptly in his arms, kissing him with everything she had. Her hands claw at his neck, totally in the moment. Bonnie is now turned in his lap, her legs trying to wrap around him in the tub, the sides forbidding her to. Grumbling, she stands up, her naked body fully exposed, plopping herself back down in his hold, bubbles flying out of the tub.

Shinichi is elated at Bonnie's eagerness, becoming as engrossed as her. His hands drop to her waist. She feels his warm hands, wanting her as badly as she wants him. Her right hand rested on his pelvis, feeling his muscles tense there. His hands dropped even lower to grab her butt, Bonnie moaning loudly in approval. The water around them is disturbed as she molds her body to his, both of them uninhibited by any clothing.

The fires in the air act as candles, contained but ferocious. It's as if their heat builds as the heat between Bonnie's legs do. She wants this so badly all of a sudden, her heart dancing in her chest as she feels one of his hands rest on her breast, caressing it. In a fury of pure passion, she pushes him back hard and his head smacks against the side of the tub, but Bonnie keeps on. Her tongue swirls with his as the kiss is deepened, their teeth grinding together at one point.

He says something, but she doesn't hear it. She is not ready to stop. Not even close. He holds her even tighter, the hand on her butt leaving to cup her other breast. Bonnie practically screams out she's so transfixed by his motions. She breaks from the kiss to catch her breath, a few ragged gasps escaping her before she nips his neck, the soft flesh tantalizing her taste buds.

Shinichi ever so slightly tightens his grip on her breast, Bonnie screaming out for sure this time at the marvelous action. She grinds against him, the fire in the room growing to an almost indescribable burning. Her emotions were running wild, her animal side threatening to be released from its barricades. She had always wondered what it was like to completely lose your mind with lust, to have your body want it so badly, _need_ it so badly. If she didn't get it soon, she would explode and the fireworks that had been building inside her would release themselves and wreak havoc on everything in their surroundings.

Then suddenly it stopped. Bonnie realized what was happening. A compelling spell. One of equal power to a vampire's. She pushed back and stared at Shinichi. His eyes were still glazed over and full of lust.

He started kissing her again, but Bonnie refused to fall back into the compelling. He crashed his lips against her but pulled back abruptly.

His eyes were his normal gold, only wide eyed and looking all around the room. He looked back at Bonnie with a shocked expression.

"We seem to be having sex in a bathtub. Awesome…" He leaned in to kiss her again but she hopped out and threw a bottle of shampoo/nectar at his head.

"Ow?" he said rubbing his head.

"YOU F-* BASTARD!" Bonnie felt tears roll down her face as she realized what had happened. She backed out of the room and slammed the door shut while Shinichi still stared at her clueless.

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH Ezzy67 FOR AWESOME SMUT. I LITERALLY COULD NOT HAVE WRITTEN IT. :D **

**(actually note from helpful author) Ezzy67: I was forced by a gun to do this. :P JK. I was very uncomfortable writing this, and if I have offended anyone I'm sorry. I just took two characters I don't really know and practically made them have sex! Well, I hope you guys liked it. Cactus Luv is throwing a pillow pet at the one who shall remain nameless *cough*Jeff *cough***

**A/N (again): This is really ooc. But then again she's being compelled. Don't worry though for all of you people who are really mad about this kind of Bonichi! There will be more emotional love in the next chapter :D R&R!**


	15. I'm alive Don't worry

**A/N: my plot bunnies have died slow and painful deaths. So all I can do is write a chapter and pray something comes to me. But at least I'm alive. No matter how much you might've thought I had died slowly and painfully like my plot bunnies…I haven't. I do need a plot though to continue this. I got bored of my past one so I need a new one to keep on writing. If you have an idea please private message me…I need a plot. D:**

Bonnie leaned against the door and slid down.

Influencing. Shinichi could influence. Damn it made so much sense. How could she have not noticed?

Bonnie mentally stabbed her brain over and over again as tears slid from her shut eyes. She had been violated by him. She had been seen and _touched_ by him. She hated it.

Her body was shivering from still being wet and she let out a loud cry. Her hair covered her face and she felt the tears run down her neck and down her chest.

She commanded herself to stand up and put some clothes on. She was still crying and gasping for air as the sobs became louder, and her shaking was becoming more violent.

Bonnie banged on the wall with her fists and let out a cry of anger.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" she flung her fists into the mirror next to the dresser and felt the glass slice her skin. Her knuckles had turned white and cracked.

Another sob escaped her and she slid to the ground holding her bleeding knuckles to her chest. She picked up a shard of glass and forced the tired muscles in her legs to work. She stood up slowly and clutched the glass in her hand harder, causing the bleeding to excess.

Bonnie looked at the glass and then towards the closed door. That was it. She was killing him. No matter if she died, she was doing it.

She walked with the glass in her hand held like a knife. Her foot was placed in front of the other quickly as she headed towards the door. She raised the knife and flung open the door.

Hands reached out and grabbed the sides of her face.

She dropped the glass shard and felt a sudden wave of calm flood through her. She stared ahead, not really seeing anything, just listened to gentle breathing.

"Are you calm now?"

Bonnie's stare flickered towards Shinichi's and the rage flared again, but was drowned out by the calm seconds after.

She attempted to ball her fists and start to throw them at Shinichi, but the almost numbing feeling was making her muscles refuse to listen. She heard him mutter a "good " and pinned her against the wall.

The numb feeling slowly faded and her muscles gave a small spasm and her mind cleared and she realized what was happening.

"Now before I let you go and you kill us both, let me explain what had happened." said Shinichi calmly.

"I already know what happened you bastard! You influenced me and almost raped me!" Bonnie shook her arms and felt the pressure on her back increase.

"Nonsense! Kitsune don't believe in rape, like I have already told you, the penalty is death and worse." he pushed Bonnie against the wall harder as she attempted to move out of his grip. "Besides we can't influence in such a way as the bloodsuckers do. We can mess with your emotions but not with you head."

"Oh so you just made me some slut like you were acting?"

"Please little Bonnie show mercy of your sarcasm. I needed to eat, that's all that happened."

Bonnie stopped struggling and looked at Shinichi confused and angry. "What?"

Shinichi rolled his golden eyes and stared at her angrily. "With you around I haven't had a chance to restore my health. Yes, your misery is a source of food but that was limited because my misery was contradicting it. Now sex on the other hand is a major food source that is available anywhere here in America."

Bonnie continued to stare a Shinichi with a growing anger. "So you're a sex demon? A fucking incubus."

Shinichi laughed and patted her with his free hand. "Oh how idiotic you are. Incubi and Succubae are myths that were originated from Kitsune. Now of course the incubi and succubae are more popular being American tales, but that is not important. What had happened, twice now, I believe, was that I have been deprived from a food source and had turned to the only thing that was closely available. A female. As in you."

"I know what gender I-"

"-Hush. Now of course since I couldn't just go up to you and either convince you…because we all know you're a stubborn girl…or rape you, I was constantly starved. Thus I was driven into a…similar situation that the vampires have."

"Bloodlust."

"Exactly." Shinichi smiled and looked at Bonnie who was still being held against the wall. "Are you calm enough now to not kill me?"

"…yes."

Bonnie felt the pressure on her back lighten and she stepped away from the wall holding the side of her face. She spun around and wacked Shinichi with the back of her hand, causing a sting and a thin line of blood appear on both of their faces.

"I'm leaving." she said calmly. Her brows drew together and mouth curled downward into a sneer "This time I'm not coming back."

"Yes I haven't heard that from you before. Especially since the last five times you've left you've seemed to have magically appeared right back where you started." Shinichi rubbed the side of his face where the blood was oozing out of.

Bonnie smiled coldly and nodded. "Next time I see you, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"I have no doubt that you will." Shinichi was smiling and patted Bonnie on the head. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Have a nice day, make good choices." he whispered mockingly against her skin.

Bonnie pushed him off and stormed out of the bathroom. She felt different. She didn't feel like the same girl she was before summoning Shinichi.

She pushed the fact out of her mind for the moment and navigated through the mansion and back outside.

She pulled out her cell phone that had somehow found its way into the jeans she had put on and had called Elena to say she was coming to stay at the boarding house.

* * *

><p>The further and further she walked away from the hellhole Shinichi burrowed in, the less and less she felt certain he was really going to wait for her to "come crawling back".<p>

The forest was starting to lighten and she was soon at the side of a road.

Bonnie looked at the trees that sprouted and tangled around, crushing cars in the middle of the street, and walked on.

Everything seemed to be overrun with some sort of greenery. Including people.

But to the sad realization of Bonnie, she was not surprised. All the time she had been with Shinichi she did nothing.

She could've killed him. She could've injured him. She could have done _something_. But she didn't.

The odd feeling that she wasn't the same started to crawl back into her mind.

"I know you're watching me still." said Bonnie quietly. "Just go away. We may be 'bonded', but that doesn't mean we have to spend every moment of our existence in the same room." she continued to walk along the road and watched as the boarding house came into view. "Go to Hell. Go to wherever. Just get away from me."

"Well that was cruel. I thought you liked me better Red Bird."

Bonnie stopped and turned around.

Damon stood in front of her, slightly transparent, with his 50 kilowatt smile.


End file.
